The Contractor shall furnish services, qualified personnel, and material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contract, as needed to complete the prospective studies of total versus radical mastectomy and of prolonged therapy for mammary carcinoma with chemotherapy as an adjunctive to surgery, and to develop and carry out other prospective studies which test the effectiveness of various forms of therapy for human mammary carcinoma, and to provide headquarters support for these activities.